How Opposites Attract
by LittleBird10
Summary: All human AU. Everyone knows the term opposites attract, well when Clary Morgenstern 'the good girl' crosses path with Jace Herondale 'the bad boy' their lives are never the same again. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

****Authors Note:****

****Hi guys this is another story that I have been thinking of for a while so I decided to start it let me know what you think. I am also thinking of starting some one-shot so if you guy want you can message me about any ideas and I will try my best to write it. If you have any ideas for this story or my other one The Surprise Visitor let me know I am open to suggestions. Thanks for reading.****

****Summary:****

****All human AU. Everyone knows the term opposites attract well for sixteen year old Clary Morgenstern the good straight A student, loving daughter and friend and aspiring artists who comes from a wealthy family it is true when she crosses paths with seventeen year old Jace Herondale the tattooed and pierced hot headed bad boy everygirls lust for who is known for being an arrogant womanizer whose life is anything but perfect. What will these two people do when the universe brings them together.****

****Disclaimer:****

****I own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to Cassie Clare (sadly).****

Chapter 1

Clary POV

I woke up at to my alarm ringing at six thirty rolling out of bed like I do every morning. I immediately walk into my bathroom and take my time showering, shaving my legs and washing my red curly mane. After I finish I walk out and change into my uniform a perfectly press burgundy skirt and a white shirt with not a wrinkle in sight and mathcing burgundy tie and brush out my hair before applying some light makeup and grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

As I enter the kitchen I see that my father Valentine Morgentstern is sitting at the head of the table reading over some case files, my father is one of the most sought after lawyer in New York and he runs a successful law company that only works with some of the most prominent people. Sitting next to him is my brother Jonathon who is Valentine's card board copy with the same white blond hair and black eyes both are dressed in the most expensive tailored suite. My brother is starting an internship with father at his company so I guess it explains why he chose to copy him not that I'm surprised.

I see my mother Jocelyn walk into the room dressed in a beautiful dark green dress that reached just above her knees with her matching red hair in a bun. People say I am her card board copy. My mother is also a very well known and respected artist and has her own gallery and studio in New York. She walks over to my father and kisses his cheek before grabbing her bag. I walk in as my father and brother both stand grabbing their matching brief cases as well. I say a polite good morning to them before following everyone into the garage and sitting in my mother's car as Jon goes with our father.

Since they are going to work together they have chosen to carpool which means my mother will be dropping me off to school in the mornings on her way to work and I will walk home or get a lift from a friend.

After a ten minute drive we arrive at my school Idris Academy a private school that my father insist I attend. I kiss my mother on the cheek saying goodbye as I step out of the car and onto the side walk. After she leaves I head inside and go to my locker to get my books for my first class Algebra. Right as I close my locker door I see my best friend of ten years making his way towards me Simon Lewis a nerdy guy glasses with dark brown hair and brown eyes dressed in his school uniform which consist of a white shirt and khaki pants with a burgundy tie most likely wishing for his Star Wars t-shirt back.

"Hey Morgenstern, what's going on?" He says coming over to high five me.

" Hey Lewis, how was your Easter break?" I ask. We had just come off Easter and I hadn't seen him in two weeks since my parents took us to Florida to visit my father's mother, grandma Seraphenia.

"It was fine until my mom decided that it would be fun to host an Easter egg hunt for me and my sister." He said as we walk together to Algebra.

I burst out laughing think of Simon and his sister Rebecca looking for Easter eggs in their tiny backyard. Simon's mom is a single mother after his dad died in a car accident two years ago and he got a scholarship to come to Idris Academy which is much better now that we are here together. His older sister Rebecca is eighteen and is about to start her first year at UCLA for business.

" It's not funny she made us spend three hours looking for eggs, three hours Clary I was in the middle of an epic fortnite battle."

I smile knowing that even though he complains about it Simon loves spending time with his mom and sister. " Oh relax Si your mom is just trying to spend as much time with you and Rebecca as she can until Rebecca leaves for college." I say just as we walk into Algebra and take our seats in the second row as usual.

Before he can reply the bell rings signaling the beginning of class. Mr. Carstairs walks in followed by three other people who I presume are new. The first is a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes who seems to have a permant sowl on his face, the girl standing next to him who I think is his sister since she also has long black hair and blue eyes and is insanely geourgus and I can practically feel the Lust rolling of the guys in the room. The last guy however is the most interesting of the bunch because I am not kidding when I say he is geourgus and head to toe golden. He has golden curls on his head, with amazing golden eyes and these kissable lips that have a lip ring in the lower right side. Going futher down is no disappointment either I know he definitely works out a lot. However the most interesting thing is the tattoo I can see peaking out from under his untuked white shirt collar that I can not make out, my hand is just itching to draw him and I finally look away from him when I see him look at me.

"Okay class these are the new student please try to make them feel welcomed, why don't you introduce yourselves." Mr. Carstairs says

The girl speaks first "hi my name is Izzy Lightwood, these are my brothers Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale" she say pointing to each guy respectively. Hm..Jace a hot name for a hot guy I think.

The teacher then tells them to take a seat and since the only seats available are two in front of us and one next to me Izzy and Alec sit in front leaving Jace no choice but to sit next to me. When he takes his seat I catch a smell of his colone which I can't figure out what it is but I do get a hint of cigarettes but there is no way this guy is smoking is he? I hope not I have zero tolerance for smoking and drinking.

Class begins and Mr. Carstairs passed out some review papers for us to do and says that as soon as we finish we may leave. Everyone starts doing theirs expect one person, I look to my left and see Jace is napping with his paper empty in front of him. After a while Simon as usual is the first to leave followed by the Lightwoods. They both glance at their brother and sigh shaking their heads in disappointment which confuses me. After another ten minutes or so half the class is gone and I am still struggling with half the questions on the paper. Math was never my strong suite give me a paint brush awesome, but ask me any math question and I shut down.

My frustration is starting to show now and I am getting ready to give up when I feel a hot breath on my ear and an angelic voice say "the answer is x equals 37"

I look to my side and see Jace awake with his paper filled out and done. I stare in disbelief and ask "how did you finish so quickly?"

He flashes the most beautiful smile I have ever seen " I am very good at math and you seem ready to say fuck it and run out of here screaming" he says

"Math and I have a complicated relationship" is all I say as I giggle and he let's out a laugh. He then helps me finish the rest of the questions and we both pack up and leave together after handing in our papers.

"Thank you" I say to him as we walk down to deserted hallway.

"No problem I saw how much you were struggling and figured I should help" he says shrugging his shoulder. I see the Lightwoods making their walk towards us at the end of the hall.

"There you are Jace we have been looking for you" Izzy says

Jace sighs telling them that he just left the class. I look at my watch and see that we have five minutes until next period so I decide to leave them and head to class.

"Well I have to good before next class starts I will see you guys around. Oh and Jace thanks again for the help I'm sure I would have gone crazy without you" I say smiling at him.

He let's out a final laugh and winks at me before replying " No problem Red anytime." I blush and turn away heading to class before I embarrass myself.

*Jace POV*

I wake up to a pounding on my door and roll out of my bed "Six o'clock in the fucking morning this better God."

I open the door to reveal Alec standing there in some dorky uniform holding a similar one in his hand.

"Why are you still asleep we have to leave for school in ten minutes." He says looking frustrated.

"Fuck...is that today?"

He lets out a sigh "Yes you idiot today now get dressed I'm driving" he says before turning and walking down the stairs.

After debating whether or not to get dressed I decide to just change and get it over with. I put on the horrible uniform leaving my shirt ubtuked and forgoing the tie. By the time I walk downstairs Alec and Izzy are already in Alec's car, so I just silde into the back seat and we leave.

After a ten minute drive we pull up to the school Idris Academy, really that's the best name they could come up with? We all head inside and get our schedules before leaving to head to our first class which we all have together Algebra. We meet the teacher Mr. Carstairs outside the door and then we all go in. I completely some out not really caring what happens and start looking around the room, I smirk looking at all the hot girls here with their eyes filled with lust but I stop at one girl inperticual. This girl is very petite with bright red hair and I have to admit she is beautiful but in a simple ways like she doesn't try too hard not that she needs to. What i find the most interesting though is that all the girls here look at me with lust while she looks with an intense curiosity. I smile inwardly seeing that she is checking me out but stops when she sees that I am looking at her and for a second I am shocked by the stunning green eyes. I vaguely hear Isabelle introduce us by I don't care all I want is to look into those green eyes again.

Mr. Carstairs then tells us to take our seats and I am excited when I notice and open seat next to her and quickly but discreetly move to sit next to her. He passes out review sheets for us to do and I take one look at it and already know all the answers since I am very good at math so I decide to take a nap since I didn't get much sleep last night.

About twenty minutes later I get up and see that half the class is already gone so I start doing the paper so I can leave. It doesn't take long for me to finish but as I'm about to leave I look over and see that the girl is still sitting next to me looking as if she is about to start stabbing the paper in front of her. I can't help but think of how cute she looks as annoyed and she keeps wiggling her little nose like a rabbit it's rather adorable.

When I see that she has left more than half the questions unanswered I decide to help her out so I lean over the scent of strawberries hitting my nose and whisper " the answer is x equals 37."

She looks at me in shook and ask how I finished so quickly and I tell her that I am good at math. She then tells me that her and math have a complicated relationship and that makes me laugh hard. This girl is very funny and beautiful I think. I then help her finish the rest of the questions before we both leave together. She keeps thanking me as we walk down the hallway and I keep telling her it was no problem which it wasn't I normally don't offer to help people but I felt like I really wanted to help her out for some reason. Just as i'm about to ask her name I see Isabelle and Alec making their way towards me.

"There you are Jace we have been looking for you" Izzy says

I sigh and tell her " I just left class guys."

I see Red look at her watch and then turn to me and say that she has to leave to head to her next class and starts walking away after thanking me again to which I laugh and wink at her before saying "No problem Red anytine." I smirk when I see her blush and turn away quickly. I suddenly get this urge to follow her but u suppress it. I turn back to see Alec and Izzy both staring at me in shook.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I ask

Alec then shakes his head and say " We have never seen you laugh like that before."

" I laugh all the time it's no big deal" I say getting frustrated

" Yeah but never like that Jace." Izzy says.

My annoyance gets the better for me and I tell at them to mind their own business before walking out the door to the side for the school where I let out a sigh before reaching into my bag and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. I take one out and light it feeling my shoulders drop as a I let out a puff of smoke. A part of me wants to leave and just go home but I want to see Red again so I stay.


	2. Chapter 2

****Authors Note:****

****Hi everyone sorry I took so long to update this story I was busy with my other one The Surprise Visitor. I am so happy you guys like this story. Thanks you for reading and reviewing. See you soon.****

Chapter 2

Jace POV

By the time I have finished smoking my third cigarette I see that lunch has began. Throwing my bud to the ground I stomp on it with my boot and walk back inside.

As I walk into the cafeteria I spot Alec and Izzy sitting with some people. The first guy I see is the nerdy one who I sat with in Algebra, the next is a guy who is wearing a ton of glitter on his face and hair as well a his sparkly outfit. The last person however makes me pause when I sees that it is my Red.

Alec is the first to see me and waves me over. The only open seat is next to Red and I am secretly happy about that. She looks up at me when I sit down and flashes me a perfect smile that makes my heart skip a beat before turning back to scribbling in a book.

"Jace these are our new friends this is Simon." Isabelle says pointing to the nerdy kid "and Magnus." Pointing to the glittery gay guy. "And I'm sure you know Clary."

Hm...Clary. a beautiful name for a beautiful girl I think.

Over lunch we all talk and laugh but I keep finding myself stealing glances at Clary and can't help but smile and laugh when she does.

During lunch I find out that both Clary and myself have history next so we decide to walk to class together and I can honestly say I have never been more excited for class to start.

When the bell rings for class to begin I wait for Clary to pack her stuff and we both leave and head to class while Alec, Izzy, Simon and Magnus all head to English. When we arrive we both chose to sit in the second row on the right, which is odd because usually I sit in the back but I want to be near Clary.

Our teacher walks in and starts class. Halfway into the lesson I look over at Clary and see that she is watching me strangely so I rise my eyebrow but she just shakes her head.

"Alright class I have some good news for you rather than give you a bunch of exams I have chosen to only give one overall exam." Before he can finish everyone breaks into cheers. "Let me finish that exam will be worth fifty percent of your final grade and the other fifty percent will be from a group project." Everyone stayed quiet after that.

Mr. Blackthorn said that we were allowed to chose our partner and had to work together on writing about a historic moment that took place in the United States and we have the rest of class to discuss it and present our idea to him.

I looked over at Clary and saw her looking around the room so I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Would you like to be my partner?" I asked.

She smiled at me and nodded her head. We spent the rest of the class working on an idea and Clary proposed doing the day the prophet was published. After working on the opening for a bit we presented the idea to Mr. Blackthorn and he gave us the okay to move forward. By the time everyone had shown him their work class was over and he said he wanted to see a first draft by Friday and today was Monday.

I didn't have anymore classes with Clary which annoyed the hell out of me but I still surprisingly stayed until the end of the day. Once the bell striked two I was one of the first people out but I stopped when I remember that I had to wait for Izzy and Alec. I have to stop by the shop later to see if my car is ready.

I lean on Alecs' car waiting for them and decide to light a cigarette. Just before I light it a hand reaches out and grabs it out of my mouth and I turn to the side to tell the person to fuck off but I pause when I see that Clary is standing there looking very unhappy.

"You know those things will kill you right." She says.

I laugh humorously "Really love I didn't know that." I say as I pull out another to light but she grabs it just like the last one and takes my pack. She throws both to the ground and stomps on them.

"What the fuck Red?" I scream at her.

"Those things are dangerous and you need to quit them." She say.

"We all have to die someday love." I say to her. "Now quit messing with my stuff I don't tell you what to do now do I?"

She looks at me for a minute before asking " we have to get started on the first draft for class so when can we meet?"

"How about after school at Java Jones?" I say.

She just nods and we agree to meet from tomorrow after school. Clary doesn't say anything after she just leaves. By now Izzy and Alec have both reached the car. They take one look at the pack of cigarettes on the ground and look at me confused. I just shake my head and we get in the car and leave.

When we get home I go straight to my room as usual and change out of this prissy uniform. I put on my torn black jean, a black t-shirt with my signature leather jacket over it and grab my boots.

I see that Sebastian has messaged me saying that everyone is meeting at the same place tonight. I leave the house at six not bothering to tell anyone where I was going and they know by now not to ask.

I walk for twenty minutes before I reach the abandoned building where we all hang out in. As I jump the fence and enter through the whole in the side wall I see that everyone is here as usual.

"Yo Herondale what took you so long." Aline says.

Aline Penhollow is one of the girls in the group she is nineteen, of Asian descent with black hair and brown eyes. She has tattoos and piercings as well, as does everyone in this group. Her entire right arm is covered in them, her left eyebrow was pierced as was her lip, nose, both ears are filled and from what I could see both her nipples.

Alines' girlfriend Helen Blackthorn who was also nineteen, had blond hair with blue-green eyes, she reminded me of a faerie. She had a tattoo on her shoulder of an elephant, one on her ribs of vines with roses on them and piercing in her nose and both eyebrows.

Lastly their was Sebastian who was twenty one and had black hair and eyes. He had tattoos on his neck of stars, his back was also covered in everything you could think. His only piercing was in his right eyebrow.

"Yeah good held up at school." I replied as I sat on a piece of concret.

"Why not just ditch like you use to?" Sebastian asked as he opened a beer and handed it to me.

I take a long sip trying to come up with an excuse, the last thing I want is for them to know I stayed for a girl.

I just shrug "it's a stupid prep school I figured I should at last stay the first day." I say.

Thankfully they bought it and the conversation changes to Aline wanting to get a new tattoo. Sebastian is the only one who is of legal age so he buys all the beer and cigarettes for us. He also owns a tattoo parlor where her does all our work for us. The first tattoo he did for me was of the the gladiator on my left arm that covered the left side of my neck and chest and stoped at my elbow. Then came the Phoenix on my right arm from below my elbow to my wrist. I also had as qoute on my lower left ribcage that says 'to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed'.

I had meet Seb least year when I walked into his shop and asked for a tattoo and he didn't even question why a sixteen year old wanted a tattoo. After that he introduced me to Aline and Helen who knew each other since they were kids. They all grew up in the foster system except Helen she ran away when she was seventeen.

Throughout the night and well into the morning we all sit around drinking and smoking. At some point Seb brings out something that I am sure is weed and passes it around but I decline it. When I see that the time is three in the morning I decide to head home since I have to be up for school tomorrow. Seeing Clary is the only reason I am even going.

Walking home drunk at all hours of the morning is not something new to me and when I walk inside I see everyone is asleep. I walk into my room and just drop onto my bed not bothering to change. My dreams are filled with visions of a beautiful redhead with stunning green eyes and to be honest a few of them were rather inappropriate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I took so long to update but a lot of things are going on and I couldn't find the time but I promise to update more. Thanks for reading everyone hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 3

Clary POV

I huff in annoyance as I walk away from Jace. I couldn't believe that he enjoys those things that just cause death. I guess everyone no matter how handsome, everyone has a fault.

I wait outside for Simon since he promised to take me home. I look over to where Jace is and see that he and the Lightwoods are pulling out of the school yard. Just thinking about him smoking upsets me.

Luckily before I can get too upset Simon walks out and we head over to his car and leave. On the drive home we both talk about our first day and Simon makes me promise to come see him perform with his band Friday night at Java Jones coffee house.

When we arrive at my house no one is home yet so Simon decides to stay for a little while and we do our homework together before he leaves around four.

The rest of the night passes quietly until seven when my family come home. We all sit at the dinning room table and have dinner. Dinner with my family is extremely boring since all they talk about is work, which I have no idea what the say most of the time.

After dinner I go to my room and start getting ready for bed. All I can think about is seeing Jace tomorrow and what I'm going to say to him.

Here I am at Java Jones sitting in one of the back boots as I wait for Jace to show up. I have been here for over an hour waiting but I'm not sure if he will even show since he didn't come to school and I don't have his phone number. I tried asking the Lightwoods but they wouldn't tell me why.

When I see the time is almost four I decide to give up and head home, maybe I can ask to switch partners. Just as I start to pack my sketch book away I hear to bell ring and look up to see Jace making his way over to me.

"Hey sorry I'm late I over slept." He said taking a seat across from me in the boot.

"You over slept? Really? You do realise that it's three in the afternoon right?" I ask him.

"I have a long night so why don't we just get started on our first draft?" Jace ask.

For the next hour and a half we continue to work on the first draft together and I have to admit Jace is a very smart guy. Throughout our time together I actually enjoy it he has me laughing until I have tears in my eyes and clutching my side.

"Oh my God stop please."I beg him as I try to catch my breath. "Did you three really steal all her candy?" I ask smiling at him.

"In your defense what elderly woman keeps all the good candy from trick or treaters and gives out old butterscotch ones instead." He replies with a smile.

"Hey...I will have you know butterscotch candies are delicious I love them." I tell him.

He just rolls his eyes at me and flashes me a smile "of course you will like butterscotch of all candies. Are you sure your not an old lady hiding in a teenagers body.?" He ask sarcastically.

I just smile at him before I see that the cafe is getting ready to close and we both look at our phone to see it is six.

"Wow I didn't know it was so late I should get going." I tell him.

We both start packing up and after I close my tab we head outside. Jace and I quietly walk and stop in front of a car. I don't know much about cars but I do know that this one looks very expensive and I think it's a Ferrari.

"Well this is me. Where is your car?" He ask.

"Oh I don't drive. I took the bus to get here." I tell him.

"So your actually thinking of taking the bus in the middle of the night in New York," he ask me looking as if I just told him time travel is possible.

"I don't really have much of a choice." I say.

"How about I give you a ride home as an apology for being so late." He says and I can see how truly sorry he is, so I not.

Jace smiles at me before unlocking the car and opening my door for me which I'm not going to lie made me blush a little. He gets in and starts the car before pulling off.

I message my parents to tell them that I will be late since I got caught up in a project, not a total lie, and they both say it's fine since my dad and Jonathon are stuck in traffic and my mom is working late tonight.

Once I give Jace direction to where I live he continues to drive in silence before he turns on the radio. I smile and start to hum along to certain songs when I hear Jace chuckle and turn my head to see him laughing at me. I raise my eyebrow at him but he just shakes his head.

The rest of the drive home we both hum along to whichever song we know that comes on and make fun of the other. By the time we pull up to my house my face is hurting from smiling so hard.

We both sit in the car outside my house in silence. I turn to Jace and see him already looking at me.

"I have fun tonight despite you showing up over an hour late." I tell him.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that again. I just had a rough night is all." He apologizes again.

"It's alright I forgive you and if you ever need to talk about it I'm all ears."

"Thank you Clary."

I smile at him before grabbing my back, but before I can get out I feel his hand on my arm and turn back to him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Friday night Clary?" He ask.

"Um...like a date?" I ask a little nervous.

"Yes...or no...what every you want it to be." He replies looking as nervous as I feel.

I think about it a minute before I flash him a smile and nod my head. I see him let out a sigh of relief and laugh.

"Okay how about we exchange numbers and I will message you." He ask.

I say yes and we both switch phones and put in our numbers in the others phone before giving it back. I thank him one more time for driving me home before I get out and walk to the door. I unlock the door but before I close it I see Jace still parked outside so I smile and wave at him and he gives me his amazing smirk before driving off.

I quickly run up to my room and start to get ready for bed still with a smile permanently on my face. When I finish I get into bed the same time my phone goes off with a text.

I pick it up and see that it is from Jace.

'Good night beautiful hope you sleep will. P.S I had an amazing time tonight, can't wait for Friday.' With a winking face at the end.

I let out a small squeal when I read this and decide to message him back.

'Good night handsome I enjoyed tonight too. I am also looking forward to our date Friday.'

I put my phone down and soon sleep overtakes me and I pass out thinking of Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

****Authors Note:****

****Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy the chapter this is Clary and Jace first date. I have split it into two parts because it was so long so I hope you enjoy it.****

****Disclaimer: ****

****Once again I own nothing but the plot sadly.****

Chapter 4

Jace POV

Pulling away from Clarys' house I can't help but feel my heart beating fast in my chest. I don't understand what happened I have never gotten so nervous around a girl before. I have also never asked a girl on a date but for some reason I really want to take Clary on the perfect date, she deserves it. I smile as I look at me phone seeing the text she sent me back.

I get home and park my car before heading inside. I see Maryse, Robert, Alec, Izzy and Max having dinner. I don't realise how hungry I am until I smell pasta my favorite meal. I head over and take a seat next to Alec.

"Jace nice of you finally show up." Maryse says with a stern look of disapproval on her face.

She always gets upset when I come home late and not call her. She has gotten used to it over the years but it doesn't mean she likes it.

"Sorry I was caught up doing a project for school." I tell her.

Suddenly the entire table goes quiet and I look up to see everyone staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I ask in annoyance.

"You were doing a project for school.?" Robert asks me.

"Yeah I was meeting with my partner to get started on our first draft for Friday." I say.

"Whose your partner?" Alec asked.

"Clary." Is all I say before going back to eating.

The rest of dinner continues with everyone talking about how their day was, but I can see through the corner of my eye Alec is looking at me strangely.

Once we finish eating everyone goes off to bed. I decide not to talk to Alec tonight because I am still tired from last night. After I came back from hanging with Seb and the others I was so hungover this morning I couldn't get out of bed. Luckily I got a call around noon from the auto shop saying my car was ready so I left to go pick it up when I remembered that I had to meet Clary at Java Jones.

Just as I get into bed my phone goes off with a text and I involuntarily smile thinking it's from Clary but it goes away when I see Sebastians' name pop up.

'Hey asshole we r waitin for u at the usual place u comin or not?' He writes.

I decide not to respond and put my phone on silent. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep after that as I think of Clary.

*Friday Morning*

As usual I wake up at six feeling well rested. For the past few days I have not gone out drinking instead I have been with Clary working on our project. Well, we actually finished our first draft Wednesday but neither of us said anything. Instead we just sit at our usual booth and talk and I take her home after.

I have never felt so good or laughed so hard before. We would spend the night talking about our hobbies and other stuff. I learned that she loves to sketch and paint and I saw some of her work she is incredible and that she hates eyes.

I told her somethings about me as well, how I was adopted by the Lightwoods and my love for playing the piano, which she asked me to play for her sometime. I also learned that she hates when people curse and when I do it she gets upset so I try to refrain from doing so. Honestly this is the longest I have every gone with cursing it has become like second nature to me.

By the time I get downstairs dressed and ready to go I see everyone coming down the stairs.

"Morning" I say as I grab my travel mug and fill it with coffee.

Everyone stands shocked as they look at me since I am the last to get up every morning . They quickly break out of it and we all get ready before heading out the door. Maryse and Max go to her car since she drops him off at school before going to work. She works as a executive assistant in a Account firm and Robert works at a graphics company.

Izzy and Alec get into his car before driving off and I get into mine before leaving as well. On the drive to school I debate whether or not I should text Clary. Over the pass three days we have been texting back and forth. Just I pull up next to Alec in the parking lot I see Clary getting out of a car with a woman who I assume is her mother because they both look exactly the same. I jump out my car and start walking over to her ignoring Alec as he calls me.

"Oh hi Jace." She says as I stand in front of her.

"Hey Clary." I say.

We both just stand there just smiling at each other before she looks down and looks eyes with my travel mug filled with coffee.

"Is that coffee?" She ask.

I laugh at how excited she looks and hand over my cup. She says a quick thank you before taking a big gulp. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and we both walk into the school both sharing the coffee. As we enter the first thing I see is Alec and Izzy standing at my locker glaring at me, but I chose to ignore them and keep walking.

The rest of the day passes by quickly and I spend most of with Clary. We all sit together at lunch where Alec and Isabelle send glares my way when no one is looking but I just flip them off. After school I head to my car and wait until I see Clary leave with her mother before I leave.

Alec and Izzy have left a while ago so they are already at the house when I arrive. Walking inside I see them standing in the kitchen waiting for me.

"What is going on with you too." I ask them.

"What are you doing Jace?" Alec ask me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"With Clary, you idiot?" Izzy says

"Clary? Why do you care about what I do with Clary?" I ask starting to get fustrated with all their questions.

"She is a nice girl Jace don't break her heart." Izzy tells me.

I feel my anger rise in my and before I can stop I myself I say "Look I get that you guys think I'm some man whore but I like Clary and would never hurt her so I think you two should mind you own fucking business." I say before storming off to my room.

I sit on my bed and try to calm down by taking deep breaths but it's not working. I am broken from my thoughts by phone ringing and take it out my pocket to see Clarys' name flash across the screen.

"Hello" I answer.

"Hi Jace it's Clary I was just calling to fine out what time I should get ready for and what I should wear." She asks me.

"How about I pick you up at six and dress comfortable." I say.

I plan on taking her to a restaurant that is owned by someone I know and it is a little fancy but not by much.

"Formal or not?" She asks laughing.

"Um...semi Formal I guess." I say unsure.

"Okay see you at six. Bye Jace" she say.

"Yeah bye Red." I say.

She lets out a beautiful giggle before she hangs up and it takes me a minute to realise that talking to Clary has calmed me down.

I see it's only three so I have a lot of time before I have to pick up Clary so I decide to call Hodge and ask him to save a table for me, which he quickly does.

Hodge and I have known each other for years. We met when I woke up in the alleyway behind his restaurant when i was ten after I ran away from my first foster home and he took me inside, gave me some food, sat me down and gave me a long talk about life and how to survive and since then we have kept in contact.

When i hang up I decide to get dressed and head out. After taking a shower I get dressed in a black button up shirt, black pants, dress shoes and my leather jacket. I grab my phone, wallet and keys and head downstairs.

As I walk into the living room I see everyone sitting on the couch and Maryse in the kitchen making dinner. Max is the first one to notice me.

"Woah Jace you look cool. Do you have a date or something?" He ask which causes everyone to turn and look at me.

"Something like that little man." I say smirking at him.

By now Maryse has walked out the kitchen and is standing in front of me.

"You look nice honey." She says.

"Thanks I am going out I might be back late so don't wait up." I tell her.

She just nods her head and goes back to the kitchen. I go outside and get into my car. As I drive I see it's almost six so I make a quick detour before heading to pick up Clary. I stop in front of the flower shop I know all to well and go inside.

"Jace how have you been my boy?" I hear Dorothea ask.

I walk over to her sitting by the cash register. I have also known her for a while but she was a friend of my parents and we use to visit her all the time.

"I'm fine Dorothea just came in to say hi and get a few things." I tell her.

"Isn't it a little late at night to visit the cemetery Jace?" She asks confused.

"No it's not for that I um...I have a date." I tell her.

"Are you serious or just trying to give me a heart attack boy." Dorothea asks me with a scary look on her face.

"I'm serious her name is Clary I met her at school and asked her to dinner." I say.

Dorothea smiles and cheers a little before getting up and going into the back room. After a few minutes she comes back with a bouquet of pink and red flowers that look like tiny hearts.

"These are bleeding hearts flowers the color pink and red symbolise romance. These should wow your girl." She says while wrapping and tying a purple ribbon around it.

"Thank you Dorothea how much is it?" I ask.

"No charge." She tell me.

I try to object but she says that seeing how happy I am talking about Clary she can tell this girl is special, so her only request is that I not lose her. After a quick hug I leave and head to Clarys' house.

When I get there I park in the same spot I usually do and get out of the car taking the flowers with me. I walk up to the house and ring the door bell and wait. Not to long after I hear the door open and I release a deep breath when I see Clary.

She is standing on the other side of the door dressed in a black long sleeved lace dress, with black flat shoes and her hair was curly and wild, with very little makeup. She looked stunning as always.

"Wow Clary you look amazing." I say.

She starts to blush and lets out a shy giggle which causes my heart to beat like crazy. I take the flowers from behind my back and give them to her.

"These are for you. I don't know what you liked but I hope you like them." I say.

"Jace these are so beautiful thank you. Let me just put these in some water and we can leave."

Once she finishes and locks the door we walk back to the car. I open the door for her before going to my side. When I start driving I ask her where her family is.

"My dad and brother went to a dinner meeting and my mom is working late. What about your family?" She asks.

"They are all home when I left. I told them I was going out." I tell her.

"So where are we going?" She asks me.

"To a nice restaurant I know." Is all I say.

The drive to the restaurant is twenty minutes where we spend talking and laughing together. By the time I park in the parking lot we are both in tears.

I get out first and walk to she side and open the door. She says thanks and we both walk to the front.

"Welcome to the Institute Clary." I tell her as we step inside the building. It is a mix of old vintage and modern classic style.

"Oh my God Jace this place is amazing." She tells me.

"You haven't even seen the best part." I tell her.

I grab her hand and take her to the back room that Hodge set up for us. The room is usually used for wealthy investors but Hodge made an exception for me. The room has three hundred and sixty degree one way windows, so we can see outside.

"Well what do you think." I ask Clary.

She just squeals and hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and hers go around my neck. I don't know how long we stand there holding each other but the spell is broken by someone clearing their throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sorry to interupt." We hear a voice say.

We both turn to the door and I see Hodge standing there in his chief uniform.

"Hey Hodge it's fine." I tell.

I walk over to him and we both shakes hands before hugging each other.

"Clary I would like you to meet Hodge Starkwheather. He owns the restaurant." I tell Clary. "Hodge this is my date Clary Morgenstern."

"Nice too meet you Hodge." She says shaking his hand.

After they are introduced Clary and I both take a seat at on of the tables in the middle of the room. Hodge returns with two other waiters and places a bowl of soup in front of each of us.

"This is a cream of mushroom soup with a side of freshly baked croutons." He says.

We both take a bite and immediately let out a moan which causes us both to laugh. Everyone leaves us alone after and Clary and I both devour our food without talking much. Once we both finish Hodge returns and takes the bowls and places a plate in front of us both again. It is a creamy chicken spaghetti that looks so start eating taking our time and making conversation.

"So what do your parents do?" Clary asks.

"Well my mom is an executive assistant at a Accounts Firm and my dad works at a graphics company." I say. "What about yours?"

"Well my Mom is an artist and has her own gallery and studio here. My dad is a lawyer and my brother is working with him as an intern." She says. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Other than Alec and Isabelle there is Max he just turned ten." I tell her.

Throughout our meal we continue to talk, she tells me about her dream to become a successful artist like her mother.

"What do you plan on doing in the future Jace?" She asks me.

"Um...I'm not sure yet." I say not wanting to look at her.

Usually when someone ask me what I wanted to do in life I would just tell them to fuck off but I didn't want to do that to Clary. Normally I didn't care but sitting next to her I feel like a loser right now.

I only look up when I feel her small hand take mine on the table.

"It's okay to not have a plan you know. That's what life is about figuring out how you plan to spend it." She says. "If you could eat any food for the rest of your life what would you pick?" She ask me.

I smile at her cute attempt to change the subject, which I am thankful for of course.

"Easy Pasta and you?" I ask.

"Pizza." She says immediately.

We continue to ask each other random questions until Hodge returns and ask us if we would like desert. Both Clary and I are full but we still agree to share, so Hodge leaves and returns with a piece of triple chocolate cake and two forks. As usual we devour the cake and I see that it's eight. We have been here for almost two hours.

We both say thank you to Hodge and he makes us promise to come back before we leave. On the drive home I see Clarys' hand resting on the edge of the seat and contemplate whether or not to take it.

It seems as if she beats me to it because I feel her hand take mine and we both turn to look at each other smiling. All to soon we parked in front of her house again and I know we both don't want this night to end.

"I had so much fun Jace thank you." Clary tells me.

"I'm glad you had fun maybe we can go out again." I say with a little hope.

She laughs and nods her head " There is the annual school fun raiser next weekend we should go."

That was the first thing I hear when I can to this school about some fun raiser they have the week after school reopens. Alec and Izzy said we should go but I didn't was to because it sounds lame, but knowing Clary is going I want to go.

"Sure how about I pick you up Saturday morning and we spend the day there." I tell her and she says yes.

For the next few seconds we both just sit here smiling at each other like idiots but I enjoy it even if it does make me sound like a pussy.

I really want to kiss her but I don't want to scare her away so I ask. "Can I kiss you Clary?"

"Yes please." She whispers.

Both hands reach up and gently cup her face and hers wrap around my neck and we both slowly lean in together. It's as if we are in some romance movie because the minute our lips meet I feel a shock travel throughout my body and I know she feels it as well.

I keep the kiss innocent even through my body is saying to go all in. After a minute or so we both pull away smiling.

"Wow that was the best first kiss I have even had." She says a little breathless.

I am honestly shocked to hear this "that was you first kiss?"

She looks a little nervous "Yes I hope it was good for you too I know I don't have any practice." She starts rumbling.

I laugh before kissing her again trying to stop her rumbling.

"That kiss was the best kiss I have ever had. Any kiss from you is just amazing." I tell.

We spend the next five minutes or so sitting in my car parked outside her house kissing. It's a good thing her family is not home. Suddenly her phone goes off and it's a text from her brother saying that he and his dad are on their way home. Just my luck.

"I should go inside. Thank you again so much for tonight Jace." She say giving me a quick kiss one more time.

"It was no problem Clary I have fun. Remember to lock the door when you go inside and stay safe." I tell her.

She nods and we hug again before she gets out the car. I wait until she goes inside and locks up before driving home.

All the was home I fell giddy just thinking about her. I have no idea what is happening but I know that this girl is special and I plan on keeping her around for a long time. That night I drift off reliving that amazing kiss that makes every other kiss i had pale in comparison.


End file.
